monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Coral Koyuxerus
Appearance Coral Koyuxerus gets bigger than the normal subspecies and has two carmine red smaller claws with bigger scissor fingers. The dark grey body is covered by corals. A big coral construct is on its back while smaller ones are on the upper segments of the legs and the tail. Similar to the normal Koyuxerus the Carapaceon has a broad tail that is protected by the corals. The legs have big spikes on the uppermost segment, amount reducing with each segment. Size Average: 1118,57 cm Biggest size measured (small): 704,42 cm Biggest size measured (normal): 1490,53 cm Biggest size measured (huge): 2564,08 cm Habitat Coral Koyuxerus inhabits, like its name suggests, big coral reefs and is a fully marine Carapaceon. Known habitats are the Kelpwald and the Coral Street. Notes *The weakness is ice when covered by corals and wind when free of corals. *In Rage Mode it huffs smoke and the back turns orange. *When exhausted it restrains from holding anemones. *Because of the good place on the body the corals grow well on Coral Koyuxerus. The corals also drain some calcite from its host but the Carapaceon can equalize this loss by its feeding habits. **Besides exuviae of itself and other monsters it feeds of skeletons of dead corals and bones of other monsters to cover the loss of calcite. **Coral Koyuxerus is an omnivore that feeds of algea as well as carrion and plankton. It seemingly doesn't harm living monsters unless threatened. *It attacks with scissor attacks and uses anemones to do additionally damage. *Smaller Coral Koyuxerus are very fast while the bigger they get the slower but stronger they are. *Coral Koyuxerus grow their whole life and gain sexual maturity pretty fast for their life span. Females get bigger than males. **The smaller are the most common and are about the age they became adult and can mate. The older they get the rarer they are. This fact is defined by the toll of predators hunting them down. Only a few get to a size that is even bigger than some Wyverns and small Elder Dragons. These only have a few predators and live a very slowly paced life unlike the smaller ones. Older Coral Koyuxerus gain the title "Giant Sleeper" by sleeping several years if not disturbed. **The approximately age can be determined by the tail that evolves at the maturity ecdysis that is gone through at an age of two at male individuals to four years at females. Although it isn't protected by shell the skin on the tail gets shed leaving a sort of annual ring which is the rest of the darker layer located directly beneath the skin. These rings show the age of the individuals minus two for males and four years for females. Each ecdysis after maturity occurs after nine months after the last so each ring equals nine months. **There are legends of even bigger Coral Koyuxerus but none was ever found. *The exuviae are pretty valuable at markets of collectors. Some collectors have dozens of exuviae of different sizes and even request hunters to gather them. **They often get used for armors as well. **Normally the exuvia gets eaten after shedding unless a predator or dangerous monster is near. *Like the normal Koyuxerus males don't fight in mating season but get judged by the female depending on the corals on their back. *The eggs get protected by the male and the young Coral Koyuxerus live most of their time until adulthood on the back of their father where they get their first corals and have camouflage. *Coral Koyuxerus has a symbiosis with the corals and anemones on its body and is neurologically connected with them being able to perceive an emergency message when the monster sleeps while they get attacked. The Carapaceon offers protection to the symbionts while they share a part of the nutrients they get and the anemones help it fight. It knows where they are exactly on its body. Some anemones like the Paranemone and the Venanemone only live as symbiont on Coral Koyuxerus' back while others like the Drainemone also appears in the reef by itself. **Because of its size it is notorious as "Reef Destoyer" what is false as the Carapaceon does the exact opposite spreading the corals on its tail and legs by putting them on a good place to grow further before it sheds its shell. That's why Coral Koyuxerus is known as "Reef Constructor" by scientists that study these normally gentle giants. The corals on its back never leave Coral Koyuxerus. *Breakable parts are the corals on its back (twice), claws (each), legs (at once) and tail. The claws and back are breakable themselves and the tail can be severed after the corals are gone. Attacks #Claw swipe #Double scissor attack #Pin attack (moves its claws forward to grip the target and pulls it to it, eating it similar to Daimyo Hermitaur) #Tail whip #Claw swipe with anemone (depending on the anemone paralysis, poison or life drain) #Throwing the anemone #Spitting mucus (waterblight) #Scissor attack with one claw #Tail smash Materials Coral Koyuxerus Scissor (when broken), Coral Koyuxerus Tail (carved from tail), Koyuxerus Coral Crown (only when back broken), Coral Koyuxerus Leg, Coral Koyuxerus Shell, Coral Koyuxerus Pincer (when claw broken) Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon